


For The Love of My Best Friend

by TaigaDaiki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Actors, Adults, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga Friendship, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Bodyguard, Confused Kagami Taiga, F/M, Kise Being Kise, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaigaDaiki/pseuds/TaigaDaiki
Summary: Aomine knew Kagami for all his life. It was inevitable which some of his firsts were taken by the man who first came up to his mind speaking of a best pal. He was the first friend he made since their moms were long time colleagues and their play date was arranged exactly 29 days before his arrival to this world. He was the first person who gave him the black eye as resulting their first fight because of a playstation match. However, never did he admit that he was hung up to the red head because he was his first love.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is the draft I just made last night... and English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any inconvenience.

Aomine has always been the best at everything he did throughout his life. And yet, there was still this huge question mark appeared from his law enforcement colleagues of why didn’t he take the honor to protect the higher up ranks such as the nation’s leaders. He even turned down the offer to join an international secret service. Instead he is now in his fifth assignment of guarding a household name— not to mention, known publicly as an arrogant jerk— model slash actor, Kagami Taiga.

For the sake of being professional, everyday Aomine gave an invisible pat to his back as he succeeded the second month of not smacking Kagami’s head every time he completed the title of an asshole. At least not in front of so many people, in which only two persons who worked with him knew that he is best friend with the actor. Sometimes he cursed the day when Kagami found out that Aomine’s fourth client was not going to extend the contract and the red head then suggested him as his new security team leader. Blamed also Kagami’s big mouth and his persuasive trait since both their management and agency had approved the plan in less than a week.

“Alright everyone, thank you for your hard work and let’s meet here again tomorrow at 10. Kagami-san will have a flexible schedule until two days from now.” Aomine’s deep voice was loud and clear as he dismissed Wakamatsu and Susa without failing to notice the eyebrow quirk Kagami did by leaning to the kitchen island. He did that every time listening to the best friend referred him with the last name.

Aida, his manager, was lining up the pair of clothing set up in the penthouse’s master bedroom before she’s about to excuse herself for the night. “Do you want to go downstairs together, Aomine-kun?”

Aomine hasn’t responded to her question when Kagami cut in. “Daiki will stay a bit longer.” He flipped through a page of his basketball magazine when realizing the odd look given by the bluenette. “Don’t worry, I told her.” He said again when putting it aside, silently explaining the first name he just blurted out.

_ Three_. That’s the amount of total persons he’s working with that acknowledged their relation, Aomine thought.

Aida gave a fond smile before tapping the tallest guy shoulder and then eyed to Kagami. “I’ll see you boys tomorrow and don’t play the game console till too late!”

“For a moment, I thought you’ve seen a ghost."

When it was just the two of them, the edginess in Aomine had finally lose while he got Kagami’s whole point.

“Well, it’s fair to say that I’ve been doing a great job of being professional with you.” Aomine took seat on a stool right in front of the other. “So, should I get myself a drink or today is an exceptional day for you to act like a good host?”

Kagami returned Aomine’s smirk quite the same before he took a bottle of cold brew from his fridge and hands it to his best friend. “It doesn’t taste that bitter.”

“But it’s plain coffee—“

“And your point?”

Aomine huffed as he eventually drink the beverage. He scrunched his nose and unwillingly got up from his seat to opt for something sweet.

Kagami started again. “I’m moving out next week.”

“Got a full glance of your new house plan. The installation team will be completing your security system by this Friday.” Said the darker skinned friend by taking out a cola by can. “Next week is the perfect time before you start shooting the new project with Kise.”

“Well, that’s one thing.” Aomine now had Kagami’s full attention as he stopped fiddling with his phone. “They’re all finishing up this weekend.”

Aomine gulped almost all his drinks content. “I could arrange an extra back up since we require a special force to guard your precious collections of Air Jordans.”

“Shut up, Daiki... and you’re the one to talk. I know you still hide yours somewhere in your place.”

He laughed for the memory of last time Kagami visited his place and the red head was still suck of playing the nba game. “Anything else you want me to assist"?

“I have a lot of extra rooms, also a small building separated from the main house, can be used for the team.”

Aomine just raised an eyebrow while Kagami continues.

“Why don’t you use the place instead?”

“Uh...” Aomine hesitated. “You mean, you want me to build a little fort there with my team?”

It was one of the things that could be done considering the amount of fans Kagami had was increasing day by day. Why don’t he increase as well their level of securing the celebrity?

“That, too. But this is more like I’m offering you to live with me.” Before Aomine could open his mouth, Kagami followed with. “I’ll be moving quite far away from where you live now. You’re basically going to my place everyday for work, so you can save some of your time as well. Besides, Tetsuya and Satsuki are newlyweds, I don't think you are that comfortable to crash in their place too often just to be near.”

The reason Kagami gave him seemed makes sense, but it’s not like he was obliged to spend all his time living with the client he contracted. But then again—

“I know you keep living in that old apartment because it was left by your parents.”

Kagami, himself, could tell the main reason why he hasn’t moved out from his childhood home and it never was because Aomine couldn’t afford to live in nicer place.

Above all things the bluenette should say considering this situation and his mind began wandering to some places.

It was the saddest day of his life, a few years back, when Aomine lost both of his parents and Kagami voluntarily gave up the opportunity to be the new ambassador of a worldly famous luxury clothing. The red head even started being more the responsible one between the two of them after the lost of Aomine’s parents. Kagami never doubted to spare his time, no matter how busy he was and he eased many stuffs for the best friend ever since he could settle everything by being a somebody.

And yet, the one planted the most inside Aomine’s head was when Kagami spent his first paycheck to treat him as he got his first part time job as a model when they were seventeen. A part of Aomine still recalled why Kise was his least favorite in between their circle of friends. The blonde eccentric was the one offering Kagami to be an extra in his spare summer time. It’s not because Aomine wasn’t happy as Kagami path his way of being successful in their teenage years. More of because Kagami would spent less and less his time with Aomine ever since he got so many callbacks.

Kagami did too much for him already and he didn’t think this one could be a good idea.

“Thanks for the offer, Taiga... I really mean it. But, don’t you think people are gonna start talking if your head of security has suddenly moved in with you?”

The crimson eyes of his had never been that fiery and it was a rare scene to be caught from someone relatively lax as him. Except that one time they were in a final of basketball tournament during their last high school year.

“Good to know that our twenty eight years of friendship means nothing to you just because you worry of what society thinks!” Kagami took no time to leave Aomine on the spot as he bangs the bedroom’s door, not minding the other alone in his vast living room.

_Great_. Aomine knew he should be doing more than apologizing when Kagami decided to bring up the friendship card when he resented by something.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t fair to say that Kagami is Aomine’s only best friend. To name a few, at least he had three more people close enough to him. In which those are the ones who could break down Aomine’s tough and cold exterior where most people would probably give up since the beginning.  
As a reciprocation, the bluenette was one of the most loyal friend anyone could ever wish to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I came up with the next chapter sooner than I thought it would be. For the some of the parts of the story will contain flashbacks to their past (mostly high school days) and the present time will follow near the chapter end. These episodes will be in italic, to make it easier to tell the difference. Hope you guys enjoy it!

It was at time when Kagami refused to talk to Aomine that he wished, he could have one of his other comrades to guide him how to make himself forgiven by Kagami. Kise will probably be his last choice, as the blonde could even have busier schedule than his other celebrity best friend. And if it wasn't too late, Aomine probably was on his way to Kuroko and Momoi's place, just to let them hear his whining until they both couldn't take it and decided to sleep.

Kuroko and Momoi were probably the second closest to him since the pair had entered their life when they were bound to meet during middle school. Not to mention, Kuroko and Momoi were also the ones who stick to Aomine while Kagami had to spent three years of middle school in L.A. It had to be done after Kagami's mother passed away and his father took the opportunity to be relocated, such as an act for them to move on.

Thank God it didn’t last forever as the red head went back shortly before high school began and Kise was the last to join their little circle.

Funny how Aomine would describe four of those friends as the four seasons.

The only girl in the gang, Momoi, will definitely be spring. Her pink hair resembles the cherry blossom perfectly as her personality was fresh and ever lifting their spirit.

No one could embody summer as well as Kise. His appearance would grab the most attention as some people mentioned that he was too fine looking and sometimes could be blinding— just like the sun shining so brightly during the hottest time of the year.

Kagami’s red head, likewise his preferred color, had every time reminded Aomine of the Japanese Maple tree. Flaunted its most attractive form throughout the fall. The most colorful season portrays how this very best friend of his had causing so many occurrences ever since they were kids. Least to say, fall is Aomine’s favorite season as the weather had always been crisp just like Kagami’s laugh that’s proven to be undeniably attractive.

Winter was undoubtedly Kuroko. Aomine was a cold guy himself, especially when people hadn’t get the opportunity to know him better. Yet the shorter friend could be too serious with the flat face he often made and most of the times, dubbed as an icy human being.

* * *

_Second year in high school, at Winter Cup, Aomine had to play the role of single ace for their school in the semifinal against Yosen. The other ace was stuck out of town, wrapping up a magazine's shoot and not once in the bluenette's mind he had ever blamed Kagami for such situation. It was Kise. Always Kise. If last summer the dumb Kise did not open his big mouth to offer Kagami his first ever gig as a model, then Aomine would always had his best friend playing alongside him. They constantly crushed their opponents and recalled the title of the Power Twin Forwards yet again from the spectators. _

_Aomine and Kagami were not that similar in term of their looks. In fact, their body type was different. Both are surely muscular, except Aomine was leaner and a bit taller, while Kagami's built was bigger. It was their style of playing basketball which can be dubbed as identical, they were complementing each other at the court. All of the opposing team found it as a nightmare when they both were in synced and no one could ever stop the particular duo in this generation._

_Not that Aomine couldn't present his best performance by himself. At the final minutes in the fourth quarter, Aomine had entered The Zone and the stadium went quiet for a few seconds. Following every eyes in the room were directed only to him and everybody seems holding their breath waiting for him to make a move. It was like his own stage and he conducted the perfect symphony by dribbling, passing three people who guarding him before formlessly shooting from the back of the ring. That was quite an amazing way of getting in action by being in The Zone. Not his first time experiencing the state, but if it's possible, every time he did he was getting better and better._

_Somehow the rumors regarding Aomine's basketball being limitless was true, indeed._

_During the last five seconds Aomine received the pass from Izuki, mentally making note of what he should do even though their team led the match by seven points. Dribbling with high speed to the free throw circle would require too much strength since it was the territory of Yosen's freakishly tall center with purple hair—_

_"Let's go Aominecchi!"_

_The pair of dark blue orbs found the person who shouted his name from the audience seats. However, he momentarily locked eyes with Kagami who had concerned look standing next to the excited Kise. In an instant, Aomine pulled another formless shoot and it was thrown outside the three point line. He made it to the basket, the buzzer beater established their team win by ten points difference._

_Aomine pointed at Kagami, whose concerned look has altered into a relieved grin. In advance of his teammates squeezed him with group hugs._

_"Here, here..." Kise joined the school team euphoria, walking by twining arms with Kagami before turning in the bigger hand towards the ace. "Sorry I can't return him right on time."_

_Kagami did open his mouth, probably wanting to argue with Kise since the blonde referred him as if he was a borrowed object. Aomine, on the other hand, decided to throw his sweaty arm around Kagami's shoulder and muttered. "Are you going to ditch me again for the final?"_

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world." The red head offered Aomine a fist bump, which he gladly returned._

_Meanwhile Kise watched the two of them by smiling so fondly._

* * *

It's official, Kagami was avoiding him. Proven by the way he refused even the smallest interaction when Aomine handed him the coffee in the waiting room. Truth was, Aomine bought dozen of it for the whole team and yet, the red head pretended that he was non existing. It hit him more when Kagami asked Aida to grab him a cup of latte from the coffee machine._ What the hell did he do to deserve such act?_ Pretty sure because he indirectly refused the offer of moving in with Kagami to his brand new mansion.

And yes, _mansion_.

Sometimes Kagami was dense, often forgetting that his name was listed within the 30 most influential people under 30 in the whole country. He should've been paying more attention to detail of whatever he carried out. It was like even when he sneezed, the medias will start writing articles about him. 

"Aominecchi!"

Speaking of the 30 under 30 list, here approaching where Aomine stood outside Kagami's waiting room was the person who earned the fifth place. Highest position amongst the models and actors. With a smile equivalent to a million dollar, Kise has lighted up the hallway and Aomine could do nothing when the blonde threw himself at him.

"Damn it, Kise! I'm working—" Aomine mumbled under his breath, hands still wrapping around the smaller's waist so that the other did not fall on top of him.

Catching how Aomine had spoken to Kise, both men who have been following the top model gave him suspicious stare.

"It's been a while, Aominecchi!" Kise finally peeled himself from enfolding the friend and keep annoying him with constant smile. "I heard you're now with Kagamicchi—"

"You're on in two minutes."

One of the broadcasting staff saved Aomine's thought of wanting to work with the president and probably dealing with terrorism issues appeared more tempting. 

"Yeah, I just want to say hi to an old friend." Kise answered with ease as heading to the room and looked over his shoulder to Aomine before he called in for Kagami.

Kagami and Kise were scheduled for an interview in one of the highest rating afternoon show. The main topic was about their upcoming movie while the final cast has been announced last week. The plot would revolve around the two lead actors and as daring as it could get, the genre will be boys' love. Looked like many speculations will be heading to their way.

Both the actors slash models team already briefed them about the possibility of tricky question that could spark words on the street. 

Kise was the first to speak up.  "I'm willing to date whoever available to me."

The audience cooed to that as the blonde sent his flying kiss to the nearest camera he could find, before he did a victory lap throughout the studio and high-fived some of the people on the way. Typical Kise, even how he responded was as carefree as he always is.

Now it's Kagami's turn. Aomine watched the whole recording from one of the monitors backstage and in some way, he felt nervous.

"I can be straight, I can be gay. I can be bi, I can be pan. To be honest, I don't care." He looked up to the host and seemed genuinely asking. "Love is love, isn't it?"

The audience cheers filled up the room as they were impressed with Kagami's sincerity. By the time the excitement cooled down a bit, the host shoot the question kept for the last segment of their interview.

"Little birdie told me... You guys are actually close to each other. Is it true?"

Both Kagami and Kise had their mic on hold. However, Kise was faster to elaborate. "We've been friends since high school... Of course we're both close! And...oh! I even have a nickname for him."

He was testing the water to see if the whole studio was curious of what it is.

"Kagamicchi!" 

The way he called Kagami's name with higher tone than his usual voice was inviting laughter from almost everybody watching. Kagami had to cover his face because he was embarrassed by what Kise did.

"Well," he gritted his teeth to reply. "Based on how friendly Kise is... I guess he's friends with everyone in the school."

"Kagamicchi! You hurt my feelings..." Kise expressed his disappointment by acting.

The host repeated the question again for the red head to fully acknowledge Kise's earlier statement. What has to be done, needs to be done for the sake of rating.

At the end, Kagami confirmed it. "Yes, Kise and I are good friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writings become so rusty... I shouldn't have abandon my writing for one and a half year... Speaking of which, I need help to choose which school AoKaga attended. I was torn between Touou and Seirin. But I love Rakuzan, too...since they're from Kyoto— literally one of my favorite cities in the whole world.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for everyone who leave kudos and even comment! I really, really appreciate it :D


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami used to crash in Aomine's place ever since they were little. They have been best friends as far as they both could remember, remained inseparable and not to mention, their parents were long-time colleagues too.  
As a regular in the household, sometimes Kagami was like another son which Aomine's parents wish they could had. The darker skinned boy usually joked with his parents as he pretended to be jealous. Those kind of treatments did not seem to be that different whenever Aomine had sleepover in Kagami's.
> 
> The table might have turned when Kagami returned from L.A. and it was Aomine who's been liable since the redhead lived in an apartment on his own. He had been spending his time more in the best friend's place and it was unlikely to be prohibited by his parents.
> 
> Time goes by and it's always been like that. Whichever place Kagami referred as his home, then it would be Aomine's as well.

_Kagami jogged toward the familiar, long-established apartment building that could've been there even before his parents met. Previously arriving at his own place, the seventeen-year-old was expecting to see a certain bluenette lounging in the middle of his living room. Usually snacking while searching the sports channel to find any basketball match replays._

_Oh well, he didn't._

_Beforehand, Kagami has returned to school from his audition with Kise and when he was approaching the basketball hall, his teammates said Aomine was absent from practice. It started to be a bad habit, Aomine skipping practice. Kagami wished either Kuroko or Momoi had some of his willpower to make Aomine endured being in the court to attend the drill. At least while he was excused to leave the school, at times like this._

_Kagami's nostril flared as he tried to stop cursing himself and lecturing his best friend will be something to be crossed out very soon from his priority list._

_\---_

_Aomine was munching the teriyaki burger his mom made before she left for an event. Some gathering intended for the associates of his father's workplace._

_Too engrossed of flipping through the busty ladies magazine, the youngster was prying of a pair of fat hanging on girls chest which was causing an immense wonder. He was hooked of observing closely and curious how does it feel to be able to touch it—_

_Yikes! Aomine had never dated, ever. Otherwise, yet._

_It's not like he didn't find any girl at school, well, close to the type he drooled from the magazine. Some of them obviously did, especially those girls who just got scouted as the members of a girl group project from the broadcasting company. Fujiko-san? Mari-san? He didn't pay that much attention. As far as he knew, they had exceptionally proportional bodies with a face that— if possible— resembled a living manga._

_But that just it. Aomine only found that kind of girl, simply attractive. He didn't wish to make a move toward any of them. To make them his._

_Try to put it into words, he didn't feel the connection. What they said you will get when you encounter The One._

_Aomine might be sturdy and most of the times, appearing cold from the outside. However, he was the one Momoi would drag with her whenever there was a new romantic comedy movie been released. He wouldn't lie about his guilty pleasure of watching those light and entertaining flicks. He found it funny that Momoi would use some of the references to lure Kuroko based on what they did in the movies._

_Silently he envied Momoi's courage to showcase her love to Kuroko, even though the guy had reciprocated when there were only the two of them. It was recurring since middle school. Most people had the impression which Kuroko did not return Momoi's feeling and only people who were closest to them could tell it was mutual. Now that they've been in a relationship for years, resulting Aomine to be the single one since there was the three of them._

_Even more so in high school, they met Kise— Aomine quoted, the dumb yet awfully good looking Kise— who owned relationships with three different people, two girls and one boy, from three different schools. He had no idea how Kise managed to do it. For sure, Aomine didn't fancy to go through whatever his dashing friend has been doing._

_Let's not continue as the only one left was Kagami. The redhead idiot who had nothing going on in his head except of basketball, food and most probably, whatever kind of modelling purpose he wanted to accomplish._

_Speaking about Kagami— Why did Aomine feel like his best friend had been calling him?_

_"Daiki!" The summoning derived a couple feet away from his bedroom._

_Aomine's head jerked up from leaning on the headrest. With a lightning speed he tossed the magazine, aiming under the couch and migrated to pretend snoozing on his bed. Not so long, Kagami stomped into the bedroom, still wearing the white t-shirt and washed jeans he wore for the audition._

_"Why the hell did you ditch today's practice?" Was the first question shot at him, in advance of the redhead almost stepped onto some pile of papers which he decided to pick up from the floor. His supposed angry expression then altered. "Oh, wow! New fapping material, huh?"_

_"Damn it." Aomine sighed under the sheet, realizing he threw the magazine too hard that it flew right away near the threshold. Half of his body then coming into view, revealing only his cover of loose house shirt. "Why're you here?"_

_"Can't find you back home, so here I am." said Kagami while opening the first spread of this month's hottest issue. Taking a seat next to Aomine's bed, reclining to the wood frame._

_It was unnecessary for Aomine to ask how Kagami was able to enter the place without notice. Beside him and his parents, the redhead was the only person knowing where the spare keys were located._

_"And can't find you as well when I stopped by to see practice."_

_Aomine rolled his eyes, catching the carefree way of Kagami talking substituted by cloudy mood surrounding him. He didn't need an accurate forecast to suppose Kagami was about to scold him._

_Not that he was intimidated. He knew so well, no matter how harsh Kagami had spoken to him, he never meant any of it. However, it has been more and more that Kagami had been acting like this. It's not that he, himself, did not deliberately abandoning practice ever since he had another priority. Aomine thought Kagami deserved to know the real reason behind it, despite keep buying excuses like no one could be better than him and it caused a whole lot of boredom. Partly was true. Yet Aomine hasn't stated the main point of his absence was because none of his teammates could lift up his spirit like Kagami did. Let alone, Kagami could be a better player than him, sometimes he admitted._

_"I'll go to practice if you promise to be there, too." He then had Kagami's undivided attention. The latter put aside the magazine to the nightstand and his eyes were going nowhere, except to the pair of dark blue orbs._

_Kagami snorted. "Are you for real?"_

_To be honest, Aomine asked himself the same. Might be he was exaggerating, too deep in sulking by missing his best basketball partner and for a moment he worried Kagami disliked the idea. In addition to his surprise, Kagami replied him with a smile. The one that cheeky enough, but didn't get to be overdone and somehow sent a hazy feeling inside Aomine's core. Thrilling yet questionably was ticklish and weird— even too weird for a weirdo like him._

_"Hey, Daiki." _

_Aomine was freed from his trance, been aware of Kagami's stare at him in such close proximity. The other's palm ruffled the top of his crown while he was still engrossed to fix at Kagami appealing ruby-colored eyes. It was startling and beautiful, he might say to himself. Too fucking beautiful that Aomine had to use the expression for the first time ever, toward other people in real life and not the ones he normally adored through images._

_The slightly older one tilted his head, curiously eyeing his best friend. "Did you listen?"_

_"To what—" Aomine pulled away and tidied his own hair, not that he didn't enjoy the little while. "Can you repeat what you were saying?"_

_Kagami continued as he was on his feet, stretching some of his joints and offered a hand to Aomine. "I didn't get the part. They preferred the flower boy type like Kise. So, I'll be around for school and for practice, too."_

_Aomine wanted to have a victory dance, alone in his subconscious. Even though he cursed the director, or maybe the audition manager, or whoever since they wasted the opportunity to cast such beauty like Kagami._

_Alright, where did that come from? Kagami had never been an unattractive kid, but Aomine never blatantly acknowledged it nonetheless. He literally grew up with Kagami, perhaps the people surrounding them who realized how well they both have grown into._

_"Come on, get up..." Once again Kagami relieved the confusing voice inside Aomine's head. "Let's _ _play basketball at the park! Pack some of your stuff 'cause I think you're running out of spare and I will cook tonight when we get home."_

_Of course, owing to the fact that Kagami's home was Aomine's too._

_"Mac and cheese?" _

_Aomine couldn't see how his face was radiating. _ _The bit shorter of the two then replied by the same grin displayed by the bluenette. _

_"Your all-time favorite... Next to teriyaki burger." he quipped. "Don't forget to put some pants, Daiki."_

_"Asshole." responded Aomine to the asshole— the one he seemed couldn't live without._

* * *

"Aominecchi, you're not gonna join us at our table?" Kise asked innocently when both him and Kagami were being escorted to one of the private rooms in the most lavish bar downtown. Shortly after their interview ended, Kagami and Kise did not have any schedule for the rest of the day. Regarding Kise, it was up till the evening before he will be leaving to Shanghai for a flagship store opening of the high fashion brand he famously modeled for. A late afternoon light drinking session was hard to refuse and for both of them to catch up on each other's life.

At that point, Aomine sighed for the nth time of the day. Those commotion before since both the celebrities' were followed by some of the fans that waited for their idols outside the broadcasting building. Aomine wished he could just had a relaxing while, sipping a glass of whiskey neat in the designated table for the rest of their team. Of course, he wasn't meant to join Kagami and Kise, as those two would be having their conversation in the said VIP room.

"Me and the rest of the team will be waiting for you here." Aomine replied, most likely referring to Kagami. He thought Kise had more experience with the personal bodyguard service, in which they have to remain professional and following each procedure as long as they were still working.

Kise gazed at the unusual, ignorant Kagami. Concerning that this was related with Aomine, unless something happened between them and Kise observed it should be solved in no later.

"Excuse me for a sec," Kise separated himself from both his bodyguards, reaching Aomine's arm and dragging him. "It's okay, I actually trust him more than you guys. I'm more than safe with him."

The blonde's blunt statement to his own crew indeed earned some questioning for everyone that present, including Kagami. Aomine could do nothing as resisting Kise in front of people who didn't know their real correlation would be pointless. 

"Your words are unnecessary, Kise." Aomine frowned at the shorter when they reached a corner of the private reception area, which was quite secluded.

"It's true, I trust my best friend more than my bodyguards." Kise shot back, inquiring further. "What is with you and Kagamicchi?"

Aomine scoffed at the question, as expected. "It's nothing."

"It must be something, isn't it?" Kise watched the bluenette as he refused to look straight back at him, a clear sign that Aomine was lying. Aomine and Kagami had never spent a day not talking to each other, not even when Kagami was in the States, Kise knew the whole lot story from Momoi. If these both uncompromising idiot heads were collided, there has to be someone cool minded to be their intermediary. Kise thought it was his responsibility as their best friend. 

"It really is none of your business, Kise."

Kise shrugged, maybe wasn't the right way to force Aomine telling him the reason. Hence he came up with another motive. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me. I was about to include you in our chitchatting since there is someone willing to be introduced to Kagamicchi. I probably need your approval before I could proceed."

Aomine scowled once more at him. "Since when did you have to get my approval for this kind of thing?"

"Duh, since forever." Answered Kise, playfully yet truthfully. 

"Alright, I'm not having this conversation with you. It's been years, just..." Aomine raised both his hands. "Just let it go."

"You didn't think I was surprised when I heard who's been in charge for Kagamicchi's team, did you?" Kise slurred when Aomine tried to hold him together and bring him back to the others. Didn't want anyone had any suspicion if they both were gone for too long. "I know why you do this, because you can't stand being that far away with him."

"For the last time, Kise... Shut up."

"Both of you can sleep around with different people, but for your case, I know to whom your heart always belongs to—"

His remark had caused Aomine snarled. "Really? You are the last person I expect to preach me about sleeping around with people, Kise!" He grabbed his own hair out of frustration. "And seriously, shut the fuck up."

Aomine might have uttered it calm and collected. However, he had threateningly glared into Kise's golden orbs and sent shivers to the actor slash model, even if he still returned with the million dollar smile.

"I'm still sleeping around 'cause I don't have someone that I love for more than a decade, Aominecchi." Kise's statement then silenced the bluenette.

When both of them retreated, Aomine could see Kagami were expecting them while building a casual talk with the rest of the team. Both his and Kise's. At the moment, Aomine had rethink of some of his words and decision at the other day, as he was tempted to offer an apology to Kagami. Or else, he could wait a bit longer until the end of their timetable. Quite honestly, he just can't stand this silent treatment given by Kagami.

"Aominecchi is too stubborn, he still doesn't want to join us." Kise walked ahead towards the one anticipating for their arrival.

"Then let him be." replied Kagami coldly, as he ran eyes over Aomine and went inside only with Kise.

\---

The last few hours of that day were eventually come to an end and they were dismissed once Aida gave the cue. The short-haired lady was sensitive enough to know something must be going on between their star and the head of their team, as she led Wakamatsu and Susa to leave the place shortly. 

Aomine felt like vomiting, a headstrong like him tend to have high level of insecurities whenever they have professed a mistake and correcting it was another thing that has to be done to avoid further damage. Especially with Kagami, who was in another level of obstinate, Aomine should have been succumbing to admit his fault like he always did. He kept glancing at Kagami whose been leaning on his kitchen island and with a stare that never wavered to expect him to say something.

"What do you want to say to me?" Kagami finally broke his silence.

"I can't help it." Aomine groaned, striding and being face to face with Kagami at last. Merely a marble counter stood between them. "What do _you_ want, Taiga? If you want me to move in with you, then fine! I'll pack all of my things and by tomorrow, I'll be ready to leave my place and to live with you." expressed Aomine in one breath, before he followed with. "You happy? Will you please talk to me, now?"

"What?" Kagami replied sharply. "You think I was mad because you refused to live with me?"

"You were?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. "So, you're not mad at me, now?"

"That's not my point." Kagami gritted his teeth, arms crossed on his chest and his stare was running through Aomine's dark blue orbs which turned like a fearful puppy. He then lower his speaking tone. "I understand if you can't leave your parents' place because it means a lot for you to keep whatever you could, to make you feel that they're still around you."

Aomine had nothing to come back with and Kagami kept going forward with his words.

"What you need to know, that I don't give a damn care of what people think when they know that I live with you. Besides for the last few years and when I was still in L.A., I basically live my life with you and except for my dad, you're the only one I have left, Daiki—"

_You have no idea how you're the only one that mean the most to me._

"You're my best friend and I just want you to know that you always have a place in my home. In _our _home, the one that I built also thinking that you will be a part of it."

_Stop_. Aomine just wanted Kagami to stop talking right there, because if he keeps on, it'd make him struggled even more for what he attempted to do for years and he lost counting. To disregard the fact that Kagami Taiga was the love of his life. How could he stop loving Kagami when the latter himself always showered him with an abundant amount of love which he never deserved to receive. Unfortunately was the kind of love that is different of what he expected. To most people Kagami might appear as a jerk, but to Aomine, he was a fallen angel with all the goodness that not even the world has been worthy of him.

Kagami will never truly become his, for the reason that he always been acclaimed as his best friend for life and nothing could be his remedy. _Pathetic, isn't he?_

"I might have worded it the wrong way, but I want you to know that you always welcome to the place... To crash in whenever it is too late to go back to your apartment, or when you're just too tired... For what I know, what is mine is always yours, too."

"I don't deserve you." Aomine lowered his head, eyes locking to the marble top and holding in the stream might be impossible for him. "You're always too kind for me."

"Well," Kagami chuckled as he ruffled Aomine's hair. Knowing exactly his cold-looking best friend had a soft spot for stuff like this. "You are entitled for that."

The redhead turned around to grab a mug and put some water for the bluenette, calming himself yet did not known by the other. It was emotional, indeed for the two of them.

"Fine." Aomine heaved a long sigh, telling his heartbeat to slow down before he had to look up and caught Kagami's gaze at him. Aomine had to overcome this repeated kind of heartache and he was used to it. "Only if you don't catch a glimpse of me there, then you know where to find me."

Kagami smiled, the one that was so genuine and it has reached to his eyes. "It's as always, Daiki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say about this... Just a reminder, italic parts were meant to be their flashback and some of it later was for the internalized dialogue between Aomine and himself.
> 
> I guess I got carried away during the end of this chapter, I just hope you guys enjoy it! :))


	4. Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine was never a relationship-type of person. Despite the fact he only fancied intercourse with other people to fulfill his sexual desire, his heart simply belonged to one person. A person who actually was into relationship, yet never had the time to really savor being in it. A person who is swamped on the job and like Aomine's enjoyed adding kick to his everlasting misery, he had decided to engage with his day to day activity. A person who is none other than Kagami.

_"It was like being a temporary amusement."_

_The only sentence kept lingering in Aomine's mind as he stayed up late even after the last member of the basketball team had left the court. He kept playing with the ball, dribbling and shooting until he was running out of energy. The repetitive memory of last night when he went to Kagami's place, only to find his best friend has been silenced almost completely. In due to his girlfriend for three months, whom he met while doing some modelling project, has turned out to also be in a relationship with her long-time boyfriend._

_Aomine could feel like it was just yesterday he had to go through a heartbreak when Kagami revealed his first relationship. It was three months ago and he was sick of the consoling given by his remaining three closest friends. Everyone except Kagami had found out about his pent up frustration of concealing something pretty big from the redhead himself. They were the only ones who could read what actually was happening to him, even though he tried his very best to be all happy and smiley around Kagami._

_At the time being, he could not disregard how he stayed up all night at Kagami's and what they did just sitting side by side, whereas the best friend refused to talk further about the matter. Hence he stayed silent, albeit deep inside, Aomine could tell that Kagami had sustained an overwhelming distress and how he resented the betrayal of someone he expected to have what people their age had been talking about. Being in a relationship. The one that is supposed to be full of bliss. Even though some said the good times only last for at least the first six months, and alas, Kagami only get to past half of it._

_The bluenette thought if Kagami's ex was a guy, he was beyond ready to beat up the subject. If truth be told, he was so concerned of how to fix Kagami that he did not realize, the restlessness he went through was the outcome of the heartache he had by seeing the redhead in sorrow. If Kagami just had his first ever experience of being heartbroken, then it'd be Aomine's second._

_Whenever Kagami had his heart stolen by someone, then he indirectly had crushed Aomine. Subsequent to any time Kagami had his feelings shattered, then Aomine would have undergone it, too._

* * *

It was a good day to go to work as Aomine entered his rarely visited office. Wrapping in a navy button down shirt, he casually strolled and greeted some of the staffs, mostly smitten receptionist ladies— _well_, Aomine was a popular man even if he didn’t mean to showcase his stunning visual. He was at the lobby about to going up to his division floor, when a pale hand stopped the elevator doors before closing. It was Kuroko, one of his oldest friends who had the opportunity to be around him _again_, working correspondingly even when they already reached their late twenties.

"Oy, Tetsu." Aomine pressed one of the buttons so that the shorter guy could go in.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko nodded slowly, greeting Aomine with honorific as if they never did become best friends. A  _very_ Kuroko thing to do. "Long time no see."

True that his circle of closest friends were only included Kagami, Kuroko, Momoi and Kise. However, both him and Kuroko were the least talkative members and that's why there's always this pregnant silence occurred when there were just the two of them. But then again, what did you expect when you worked in place consisted of highly trained guardsman and exceptionally intelligent personnel. Most of them just too focused on the excruciating physical training or interpreting data, which none of it required a specialty in socializing. 

"How's married life going on with Satsuki?"

"Never been better." Kuroko answered with his usual flat expression, nonetheless Aomine spotted an excitement spreading around him. "Thanks for asking."

"When are you going to invite us to your housewarming?"

"Probably after you and Kagami-kun invited us to yours."

Aomine clicked his tongue when the elevator dinged and opened their way to their neighboring space. The taller man tailed Kuroko to his cubicle, eyes squinted to Midorima, Kuroko's coworker which also his tandem for the head of intelligence division.

"I read the email regarding a temporary post in Kagami-kun's new place. I guess Midorima-kun will be the one responsible for the home-based service." Kuroko sat on his office chair, offering Aomine a sachet of hot chocolate which never was his preferred choice.

"Does it look like I need an addition to my team?"

"It is obligatory since the place is quite far away from our headquarter and the graphs showed outstanding activities nearing our subject after his appearance in recent interviews." Kuroko paused when Aomine glanced again to the side. "Anyway, an addition might seem a bit much, so he could substitute Wakamatsu and Susa, then be Kagami-kun's second bodyguard. If anything, he is dubbed as the best sniper for the last decade."

"Let me think about it." Aomine referred to the green-haired tall man— who's even taller than him. "Midorima, seriously... You can be present here if you really are intrigued to our conversation." 

He moved towards them still reading a book covering his face. "What is it so special with this Kagami?" asked Midorima while adjusting his glasses.

The bluenette merely looked at him, showing zero will to answer. Thank God, it was still early and there was only three of them present in the floor.

"Never seen you being this dedicated to a client."

Kuroko who began opening stuff like reports on his computer, then replied. "That's a long story, Midorima-kun."

Aomine choked on the Americano he brought along the way. Not wanting another individual being involved on this pathetic episode of his life, although he was sure Midorima couldn't care less.

"I could spare some time, if it is a fundamental information for this case. The only data I have that you’ve known him even longer than Kuroko and the missus." Sparing glance to the hallway with particular double glass doors at the end of it, Midorima uttered. "Speaking of which, Akashi is expecting you for some briefing with our new post."

It was the initial purpose of why Aomine paid early visit to the office.

A trip to Akashi’s was never everyone’s favorite. The man himself was oddly menacing with his _heterochromia_, overbearing aura and some said his long-standing family business has started as underground syndicate. Never did Aomine and the two heads of intelligence were intimidated by him though. Even if Akashi could be the coldest hearted person in one day, in the other he would treat lunch to all the employees, building casual conversation, speaking of his infamous split personality. Aomine hoped today Akashi would be the latter.

“Aomine Daiki, the ace of our generation.” The red-haired man said, welcoming the said most valuable agent this organization ever had.

It was kind of relieving to see Akashi was in a good mood.

“How’s working with the precious Kagami Taiga?” Akashi asked Aomine when the bluenette took seat in the chair apposite him.

To be frank, Aomine didn’t fancy the way Akashi had mentioned Kagami. If Akashi was well-known for his peculiar character, Aomine had this nature of being overly cautious, especially to the people he cared the most.

“Everything’s alright.” he answered short.

“You know, I don’t usually allow personal relationship to be involved with our clients.”

_ There he goes again_ , Aomine said to himself. Of course he could never deceive Akashi, as the man literally knows everything.

“He’s somebody I knew since a very long time.”

The edge of Akashi’s mouth then curved, shaping a smirk that wasn’t less alarming. “I just want to warn you that this isn’t going to be well, sooner or later. Not to mention, twenty percent of the stock you bought anonymously from me has gained you a share to this agency. It’s unnecessary for you to be in the field.”

Aomine disliked when Akashi started telling what he observed will be occurring in the future. It wasn’t the first time he attempted to declare his known about predictions. Most of people were irrational to believe those kind of things.

“However,” the man clasped his palms and put his elbows on the desk, leaning toward Aomine. “Your natural instinct of being overprotective toward him will be our most suitable tactic.”

The bluenette heaved a sigh, only requiring to be a professional. “I still need your approval to move forward of creating a base in his mansion.”

Akashi motioned to his personal computer, typing something from the keyboard. “Done.” Grinning and seemed satisfied with the decision, he added. “Good luck, Daiki.”

Aomine just merely nodded before leaving.

* * *

Kagami had an early visitor on his anticipated moving day. There stood this eccentric blonde, clothed in Versace’s latest printed silk shirt with matching pants, which he admitted no one could pull it off like this very good friend of his.

“I am amazed with loads amount of silly people these days.” Kise grumbled once the housemaster let him in.

Kagami merely raised an eyebrow. “Coffee?” he offered the friend as he trailed him to crash on his living room couch.

“Have you seen what’s been trending lately?” 

“I don’t really pay that much of attention to social media. Unlike you, I have someone to update my official account for once in a while.” replied Kagami and Kise shoved his phone right in front of him.  “Oh God, this is hilarious.” Kagami took the device and scrolled through it.

Kise scoffed. “That’s what I thought at first. But, imagine me and you dating for real... Ew,” the blonde had animatedly flapped his hands on the spot. “Just because we hung out together after we did the interview a couple days ago. Where were they? We used to hang out a lot when we’re not as busy as we are right now.”

“Slow down, Kise... You know you’re not my type.” The redhead took a sip of his brew and continued to entertain himself with the assumptions made by the media and their fans.

“Oh, wow... First thing ever hearing someone claimed that I’m not their type. But it’s you, only God and you know who’s your type at all.”

Kagami narrowed an eye at him and he resumed.

“Anyway, what about my friend that I want to introduce to you?”

“Told you I’m too old to go on casual dates.”

Kise went on after he chuckled. “Say it when you found someone you’re willing to be in a relationship with.”

Kagami was about to get back at Kise when he heard the sound of oven timer as the croissant he made had just finished baking. Simultaneously, someone rang the doorbell and he asked Kise to open it.

“Can you please let Daiki in?”

Kise admired how Kagami could tell it was Aomine who’s coming. It was true though, when he opened the door and planned to do the usual squeeze to annoy the bluenette, yet he found a very attractive green-haired man standing behind Aomine.

“Aominecchi!” He put off the purpose as he offered to shake hand to Aomine’s colleague instead. “Hi! I’m Ryota Kise...”

The other man had awkwardly received the handshake and shortly responded. “Shintaro Midorima.”

Aomine was long gone after he tapped Kise’s shoulder and it was just the two of them inconveniently standing by the door. Or maybe just one feeling that way.

“What an interesting name.”

Kise might have chosen the wrong wording and that was why he wanted to ease the situation by what he excelled. 

“You want to know what’s more interesting?” he shamelessly had leaned on the door frame and winked. “My username, so you can slide into my DMs.”

Midorima sighed as he fixed his glasses. Barely no one in the whole nation didn’t know who Kise is. In fact, he had no idea how to properly act toward the lame ass flirting done by one of the most famous celebrities.

"Thanks, but I don't do social medias." Midorima replied out of courtesy.

"Really?" Kise moved be nearer to the taller man. Paying close attention to every inch of Midorima's well sculpted face, didn't mind if the man had turned away and was rather uncomfortable by his act. He then came even closer to reach the other's ear. "Only shady people who doesn't have social media these days. You probably have one just to look up adorable kitten videos, huh?"

"I really don't."

Thankfully, Aomine has approached them since Kagami needed to get to know the person who’s going to be in charge for the post in his new place.

“Aominecchi.” Kise slid to the stool next to Aomine, replacing Midorima who excused himself to use the restroom. His heart eyes never gone anywhere else except to Midorima, particularly when he was explaining how was the home-based security latest technology will be applied in Kagami’s new place. “Do you know how do your friend’s swing?”

The black coffee Aomine drank had almost gushed out to Kise’s face, but he held it and ended up coughing by himself.

Kagami grabbed a drink for his best friend as he joined their converse. “What is it?”

“Can you please stop hitting on everyone or perhaps everything that moves?” Aomine spat to Kise as he finished the water in one go.

Kise had dreamily eyed to the bathroom’s door, ignoring the bluenette's inquiry. “He probably is the finest looking geek I’ve ever seen and he doesn’t give a shit about me.”

“I’d say both ways.”

Kagami said and Aomine glared at him.

“Taiga, don’t encourage him, please.”  He was responded by a reluctant shrug. 

“He could the one for Kise.”

Aomine still didn't support from his point of view. "I'm impressed by the amount of faith you have in Kise."

The said person then hugged Kagami sideways. “I know you understand me like no one else.”

Aida was the next present guest and quite unexpected by Kagami. The young lady had brought a few magazines and she put it on the kitchen counter, in between the guys that have been occupying the place.

“Didn’t know you will be also managing my moving day.” Kagami welcomed his manager regardless of the arrangement.

Kise, on the other hand, initiated to check what’s been going on the show business from the pile by the surface.

“That’s it.” He then stopped reading as he threw one of the papers to Kagami. “We’ve made it to the headline.”

“Hence there explains my arrival.” Aida commenced the talk. “The management begin a discussion where you two have to make more appearances together.”

Kise scowled. “You mean they want us to give more stuff for the public so that they see us indeed close in the way...  And what’s next? We have to pretend to be in a relationship?”

Aida seemed to be reconsidering the idea. “It could generate some more PR for your upcoming movie.”

There were mixed responses from anyone that on attendance. Kagami shook his head in disbelief as Midorima would’ve preferred to be out of the exchange if he wasn’t there from the start. But one thing for sure, Kise couldn’t stop staring at Aomine‘s clouded face for the rest of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I was embarrassed by Kise by the end of this chapter. But, he's so fun to be around and how could anyone ever resist him? x.x 
> 
> Anyway, your comments will be much appreciated! ^.^v


End file.
